The Consequences of Loving
by hinataXnarutoezz2love
Summary: his about two pirates that fell in love, this tells their story and why the unknowingly had to say goodbye to each other, forever! these are not actual one piece characters!


This is purely something I made up using to Rp characters in a Rp one piece guild I have on gaia

declaimer: I don't own one piece or anything..... 0.o

hope you like it XD

TeeHee!!!

* * *

the Consequences of Loving

A strange cloaked girl ran though the cobble stone streets barefoot in the soul soaking rain, with terror on her face, as a small group of marines were chasing her through the twist and turns of the city. Miu was her name, a young white haired girl, that had lived in the town only a few months. Her crime?, _barring a child of a pirate_.

Miu then suddenly duct behind a large pillar out of sight of the marines, who past her by. The newborn child cried in her arms from the cold and the chase, Miu snuggled the newborn infant softly and gently against her shoulder, " shhh… hush my darling, we'll be safe soon", she said in a soft sweet voice patting the babe on the back gently.

Miu laid against a cold stone wall in a corner out of sight of anyone, to rest and placed her newborn in the center of the her so it would receive the most warmth out of the two.

Miu closed her eyes listen to the howling winds and the heavy rain drops falling on objects outside and the cracks in the roof. Miu dug deeper into her mind trying not to fall asleep, and she began to remember when all her problems seemed to start.

It began 4 and a half years ago, a long ways west from here, and she was shopping for supplies, mapping equipment and paper that day when she suddenly noticed a necklace displayed on a market stand. It looked beautiful with three red rubies with sliver trim and lace cradling the jewels gently together, she desperately wanted it, But alas it was to expensive for her and she walked away but kept coming back to the market stand to admire the necklace.

Miu then came back to the stand to buy some papers, when she noticed a red haired, green eyed, fur collared man notice her staring at the necklace through the crowd of people, Miu sighed as she knew that she couldn't afford it and left, But Miu couldn't help but get the strangers face stuck in her head.  
But to Miu's surprise that beautiful necklace she so desperately wanted would lead to her wonderful, adventurous, lively and terrible future that it laid for her.

Later that evening Miu had been walking the town streets after having a few drinks at a local bar, when a stampede of people ran in fear for their lives, Miu then decided to run up ahead to see what the commotion was. There she found the two people fighting, to Miu's dismay one of the fighter was the red haired; white fur collared man from the market stand, she saw earlier that day and to her shock that he could shot, create, burn and even turn into flames.

Miu saw that the fighting had to stop after looking at the looks on the surrounding villagers paralyzed with fear, they reminded Miu of a herd of sheep before a pack of wolves gets them. she stole to bucks of water from surround merchants and threw the water on the two fighters. the two paused with an expression of shock on their faces as they turned to look at Miu, who was still holding the buckets in her hands resting on one side of her hips, " I know you two boy wanna fight and all, but can you do it somewhere less populated?, your creating to much of a ruckus here" she said with a smirk look on her face.

The red haired man turned to Miu with a wet dumb look at first, then it turned into a grin as he suddenly ran up to Miu with the necklace from the market in hand shoving it in front of her face, " I would like it for you to join my crew aboard my ship" the strange man said with anticipation in his voice as he gazed at Miu happily.  
Miu looked at him and stuck her head in the air as a refusal of the proposal " what makes you think that I would join you?" she asked mockingly to the man opening one of her eyes glaring at the necklace, that she found attractive.

The man then shrugged in a accepting tone " fine, very well have it your way" he said tossing the necklace in her hands, the man started to walk off into the distance. Miu paused,she had thought this man was arrogant and to childish to consider traveling with, but she couldn't help but get the man's face stuck in her head.

Before she knew it she was chasing after the man and jumped in front of him to stop him in his tracks, " I have though it over and I wish to accept your offer. My names Miu Sugiyama!. I'll take this necklace as a sign of contract " she said extending a hand in greeting with a smile, the man took her hand in acceptance" fair enough? my name is Kazu Spitfire, and I'm glad that you have decided to join my crew" Kazu said with a smile and a firm handshake.

And that was that, with the necklace and the firm handshake that where all her problems began. she wished if she could go back in time she could take it all back, but apart of her told her she wouldn't change a thing if she could. Miu traveled with Kazu and other crew members for a few years,and earned her keep as the ships navigator. But only in her last years on the ship did Kazu and Miu realize their love for each other and only 10 months ago did the two finally consummated their love in a sweet embrace of ecstasy and passion.

After that act Miu some how knew there was new life growing inside her, But she kept it a secret from Kazu all the while knowing that she would have to leave his side, his crew and ultimately _His Life!_.

2 months later her belly still unnoticeable to anyone. they made port in a small unknowing town at the time and she found it to be acceptable to live in, she shock her head and told herself " It time!" she said in a low depressed tone with her head down, then she went off to look for Kazu, who was slouching proudly against a bar wall outside with a smirk, he then spotted Miu in the distance and raised his arm high in the air and waved to her,directing her to him, " Hey Hey Miu!, just the girl I've been waiting for!," he said with a wide smile rubbing the back of his head. Miu looked at him with a sad gaze "oh there was no need wait for me Kazu, I would have caught up to you eventually" she said walking into the bar with her head low, Kazu put both his arm behind his head and fallowed in after her.

Miu sat in a table near the window and Kazu sat in the chair across from her, Miu and Kazu each ordered at plate of rice and a couple pints of beer, Miu took little notice of the food and took few sips on the pint, instead thought deeply in her mind and stared off sadly into space, " Hmm... is there anything wrong Miu?" Kazu asked Miu noticing her expression. Miu look away, then looked back at Kazu " no t-there isn't" she then sighed " Yes, there is". Miu then gave Kazu a serious but depressed look and said in a low tone " I wont be continuing sailing with you as of today" as she said this her heart sank, Kazu looked shocked and upset as she rose fast in his seat " WHY? WHY MIU?. Why would you say something like this. Is it something I've done?" she asked depressingly as he slowly sank back into his seat . Miu took his hand and squeezed it tightly and looked at him sweetly, " No, its nothing you have done. You have been nothing but kind and loving to me these past few year at sea. There some very personal important business I must attend to." she said with a smile.

Miu then bent over the table and kissed Kazu softly on the forehead , " But I promise you, once I'm done I will return back to you and the others" she said with a smile managing to clear the depressed saddened look off of Kazu's face. He nodded knowing that he wouldn't win his argument, " you better return!" he exclaimed commandingly, Miu nodded happily " Yes, I will" she said adding another smile.

But Miu couldn't help but remember the sad expression he had on his face when he and his remaining crew left port. She smiled as she remember him running down to the stern of the ship to catch the last glimpse of her and yelled " YOU BETTER…. YOU PROMISED ME!!! MIU!".

But now was different. She listened to the rain as it soothed her worries. Then the babe cried out alerting the marines and the some watchful villages " THERE THEY ARE!" one of the marines yelled. She got up quickly and leaped over a cart and exited to a narrow street. She hadn't known where she was heading or where the narrow dirty street lead, soon she lost the ever more approaching marines, after darting down a thin alley way and down another narrow passageway .Soon she saw light up ahead and ran towards it. The light blinded but only for a second, then she realized it was the harbor, "we're nearly there my sweet" she said grinding her teeth as she heard the marines heading in her direction.

She dashed down the docks, But couldn't find any small boats she could steal. On her third try down the docks she found a young couple boarding a small vassal, " Hey! Wait PLEASE!!" she yelled at the two who now looked a little scared and startled. " Please I beg of you take my son and get out of here, I beg you please, their after me not him. I don't wish for my actions to be placed on my son. his only a babe. I BEG YOU TWO PLEASE, PLEASE TAKE CARE OF HIM FOR ME !" she said with tears now flowing from her cheeks. The two couple looked at each other then looked back at Miu then nodded nervously and took the babe from her arms, " what is the babe name?" the man asked her. Miu then undid the ropes and cast the three off . " HIS NAME IS RONIN, HIS FATHER IS KAZU SPITFIRE, HE MAY COME LOOKING FOR THE BABE!, PLEASE TELL HIM I'M SORRY FOR BREAKING MY PROMISE!" she yelled to the young couple as they disappeared into the nights mist out of sight of everything. As she turned around Miu was surrounded by marine boats and their crews on the docks. Miu then took out her saber blades and smirked as she fought valiantly and to earn time for the three to escape, But alas, Miu was weakened by the child and running all-night to find safety for the two.

Miu then heard a round of gunshots that even the three in the boat could hear over the sea , the couple then bowed their head in respect for her. Miu then felt a stabbing pain in the left side of her chest that seem to burn ,_she had be shot through the heart_. she knew this was the end but the commander wanted to be sure it would be so, he lounged at her and plunged his blade through her stomach. Miu fell back coughing up blood and landed with a splash, she smirked as she sank , knowing that she saved the life of her new born. But soon her last thoughts came back to Kazu and his face back then. And she hoped that he would never hear ear of her death, but she also wished that he would hear ear of his son and find him.

Miu's eyes closed slowly and she could hear her heart beat dim in the bottom of the sea. Her last moment alive were thinking of Kazu and the outcome of their love Ronin. Her last thought was " so this is the Consequences of Loving…huh?."


End file.
